1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter and an edge-type backlight module using the same, particularly to a reflective color filter and an edge-type backlight module using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has been the mainstream flat panel display technology. The conventional color filter is normally fabricated via using absorptive color dyes to form arrayed RGB pixels. The conventional color filter absorbs most light energy and has a very low light transmittance. Therefore, the conventional color filter is one of the LCD elements causing maximum loss of light. Accordingly, how to promote energy efficiency of color filters has been a problem the manufacturers are eager to overcome.